Peter Parker
}} |home = New York City |membership = Octavius Industries (formerly) Daily Bugle (formerly) Empire State University (formerly) |family = May Parker (aunt; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) Richard Parker (father; deceased) Mary Parker (mother; deceased) |occupation = Scientist; formerly research assistant, photographer at the Daily Bugle, teaching assistant, student |height = 5'10" |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Genius-level intellect, proficient scientist and inventor, wall crawling, heightened athletic abilities, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal }} Peter Parker, is the main playable character and protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a twenty-three year old research assistant from New York City, who fights crime as the vigilante Spider-Man, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his spider powers after being bitten by a radioactively-modified spider at the age of 15. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newly developed superpowers to protect the citizens of New York City as the superhero Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, his ex-girlfriend, and NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe. In his civilian life, Peter is supported by his Aunt May, and is employed by his friend and mentor, the respected scientist Dr. Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995, to government agents Richard and Mary Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Bens in Queens. As a child, Peter became friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. Peter also developed an interest in science at a young age, and he grew up idolizing the acclaimed scientist Otto Octavius. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters, and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider". At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben, who died in his arms. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger when presented with the opportunity, Peter blamed himself for the incident. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Becoming Spider-Man Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with Eddie Brock, a reporter although Peter quit his job at the Daily Bugle after Jameson used Peter's photos to blame Spider-Man for a killing spree perpetrated by Electro, unable to stomach working there after being branded as a murderer. He still remembers his time there fondly, though, and the feeling is mutual if the Bugle's farewell card is any indication. Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro (his first genuinely super-powered foe), Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard and Mysterio. Due to his unsystematic approach to crime-fighting as a neophyte, Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter, who became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in their senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Most notably, after finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at F.E.A.S.T. Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover Peter discovered that a new criminal named Blood Spider is impersonating him, not caring about saving lives and only wanting to get blood in his hands, turning much of the city against him. Luckily, Peter managed to expose him and sent him to the Raft. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Peter has since departed his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and works as a research assistant at Dr. Otto Octavius' lab, barely making ends meet. With the NYPD finally having enough evidence to serve a warrant for Wilson Fisk's arrest, Peter makes his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man manages to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. In his personal life, Peter is late for work helping Dr. Octavius demonstrate his advanced prosthetic limbs for his government financiers, who are left concerned by the demonstration's failure. Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane, investigates an auction of Fisk's goods which is then attacked by a new, supernaturally-powered gang called the Inner Demons. With Spider-Man, she learns that the Demons are seeking something called Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to stop a Demon attack with the aid of Officer Jefferson Davis. Davis is lauded for his heroism at a re-election event for Mayor Norman Osborn attended by Peter and Mary Jane. Osborn receives a call threatening to punish the city for his sins, and flees the event. The Demons then attack, killing Davis and many attendees. Peter witnesses their leader, Martin Li, transforming into an inverted form dubbed Mister Negative, but he is knocked unconscious before he can intervene. Following the attack, Peter befriends Officer Davis' son, Miles Morales, over their loss, and convinces him to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Peter and Otto continue their research, but Osborn withdraws government funding in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. Spider-Man's search for Li uncovers that Devil's Breath is a lethal and virulent bioweapon inadvertently created by Oscorp while developing a cure for genetic diseases at Osborn's behest. Li locates and steals the only sample of Devil's Breath and threatens to release it unless Osborn surrenders to him. Li is foiled by Spider-Man and Mary Jane, Devil's Breath is secured, and Li is incarcerated at the nearby maximum-security prison, The Raft. Meanwhile, Otto obsesses over creating enhanced limbs that exceed the limitations of the human body, creating four mechanical tentacles operated from his back and mentally controlled via neural interface. He reveals to Peter that he is suffering from a neuromuscular disease that will inevitably immobilize him, and that enhanced limbs will allow him to continue his work when his body fails. Peter warns Otto that the interface could impact his mind and personality. Otto continues its use in secret, overcome with anger at Osborn; the pair were once friends who founded the mega-corporation Oscorp before Otto left due to Osborn's unethical experiments. Spider-Man is drawn to the Raft by a prison break. He learns that some of his greatest enemies—Li, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion—have escaped. They subdue Spider-Man and present him to Otto, now calling himself Doctor Octopus. Otto warns the beaten Spider-Man to not interfere before retaking the Devil's Breath and releasing it in Times Square, causing a mass outbreak; Peter's Aunt May is among those infected. New York descends into chaos while Doctor Octopus and his subordinates attack Osborn's properties. Osborn declares martial law and blames Spider-Man for the incident, branding him a fugitive. Spider-Man gradually takes back the city, defeating Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. Meanwhile, Mary Jane infiltrates Osborn's penthouse and learns that Devil's Breath was developed to cure Osborn's terminally ill son Harry—Peter and Mary Jane's best friend. As a child, Li was a test subject for the cure, gaining his abilities in an explosion of energy that also killed his parents and caused both his hatred for Osborn and the split between Osborn and Otto. She also learns that an antidote exists and Li has taken it. Spider-Man defeats Li and recovers the antidote, but Doctor Octopus arrives, easily defeats Spider-Man, and escapes with both it and Osborn. Wounded, Peter builds himself an armored suit on MJ's advice and confronts Doctor Octopus atop Oscorp Tower, saving Osborn from falling to his death. Otto reveals that he has known Peter's secret identity, and the two battle. Spider-Man recovers the antidote and defeats Doctor Octopus; his artificial limbs are removed and he is sent to the Raft. Peter brings the antiserum to Dr. Michaels, who informs him that while the sample is viable, the dose is only enough for one use, and he'll need the entire sample to make enough for others. Knowing that May's condition has progressed too far for her to wait, Peter is faced with either saving May or saving everyone. As he prepares to save May, she reveals that she knows he is Spider-Man and that she is proud of him. Ultimately, Peter is forced to let May die, collapsing to his knees and sobbing as she flatlines. Three months later, New York has returned to normal and Peter and MJ rekindle their relationship. Miles, who was bitten earlier by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escaped from Osborn's personal lab, reveals to Peter that he has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal his own secret. The City That Never Sleeps: The Heist At MJ's suggestion, Peter investigates an art gallery where a piece owned by the Maggia crime family is on display. The City That Never Sleeps: Turf Wars The City That Never Sleeps: Silver Lining Characteristics Appearance Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. Personality Peter lives his life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. His morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings, who often abuse their abilities for selfish purposes and as a result, after eight years of continuous wrestling to find stability between his dual lives, Spider-Man has emerged a fully-fledged hero, wholly epitomizing the virtues of responsibility and selflessness, being an ideal inspiration for the lives he has encountered, alongside manifesting the 'every man' persona as Peter Parker, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships and jobs. A prominent trait of Spider-Man is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defence mechanism in dangerous situations. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. His humor also extends to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in them, to the point that even the stern and collected Yuri Watanabe says that she barely 'tolerates' him. Spider-Man's wit becomes more cutting to those he dislikes, such as Kingpin (leading Fisk to deem him as "insolent"). His rapier wit and fast talking quipping also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as mitigate civilian panic. Despite his ceaseless wisecracking, there have been three notable events (two during his confrontations with Mr. Negative and one with Dr. Octopus) where Spider-Man doesn't crack a single joke, attributed to the gravity of these situations and his personal connections with his foes. Whilst maintaining his upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, with him humbly considering himself to just be "a guy from Queens", and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who don't deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic character. His compassion is further exemplified by his constant offers to diplomatically negotiate matters with Shocker and regretting having to hurt him as well as choosing to continue working beside Otto over Oscorp, sincerely conveying to the latter his firm belief in their aspiring work, despite not being paid anymore. Furthermore, Peter is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup. In spite of all this, Peter still retains fragments of his awkward, geeky persona shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words when interacting with individuals such as Aunt May or Mary Jane, deriving from his adolescent years as a social outcast, although this is usually amended by his wisecracking nature. Peter is an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson. In addition to this, Spider-Man has already built a name for himself by the events of the story, is implied to know the Avengers, and has over fifteen million followers on his social media feed. A core component of Spider-Man is his indomitable will, no matter how insurmountable the odds or how potent the opponents, which always pushes him far beyond his own recognisable limits as even reserving fourteen broken bones and being hospitalised twice over didn't hinder him by the slightest from going out to complete the task at hand or successfully overcoming Mr Negative's corruptible brainwashing all through a rare strength of character. His strength of mind enabled him to come to terms with the senseless death of his Aunt May, with Peter having fully adjusted to normal life several months later. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the responsibility that came with his powers. Hence, guilt is also as much as a motivator for Spider-Man as his unyielding willpower and as a result, the death of Officer Jefferson's weighs on his guilt-ridden conscience throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, ''whilst also reinforcing his resolve to take down the Inner Demons for good and befriending Miles Morales by empowering the youth to join F.E.A.S.T. Powers *'Spider Physiology': After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. **'Superhuman Strength': Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, exponentially superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength is also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk. Notably, as seen in the mission The Main Event, Spider-Man's raw strength (and willpower, in addition) empowers him to successfully lift a portion of concrete roof to save the civilians trapped underneath. Other impressive feats of his strength include, pulling back the entire structure of a collapsing construction crane; taking down average criminals with one punch; easily yanking multiple turrets off their support pillars and hurling them around with only a single strand of web attached; pulling open tightly shut, metal doors with ease and exchanging blows with the indomitable Dr Octopus. Although Spider-Man's bio states that he can lift up to 10 tons, he has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more than that, as he was able to snag the rear of a semi-trailer truck (weighing roughly 40 tons or more) and slowly pull it back up onto the road platform with his webbing before it could collapse onto the train track underneath. **'Superhuman Endurance': Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibres, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialised gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverise an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigours of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolises a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented 40 times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. He is able to achieve a state of balance on virtually any point, no matter how small or unstable with incredible ease and masterful adjustment. **'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. He can exert himself to his peak performance for up to a day, before the fatigue toxins in his muscles begin to mar and impair him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor. Spider-Man regenerated his eye sight upon getting his powers. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalization, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated by his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutant genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to heal most wounds in a couple of hours. He has even healed from crippling injuries such as being slashed open by a katana (although he did require medical attention), and having his leg broken by Tombstone. ***'Enhanced Vision': Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man is capable of walking on walls and hanging from ceilings with the help of micro/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated across his epidermis. As this unique fibrillar feature of his dermis allows him to develop an intimate contact with the substrate that he is walking on or clinging to, it is expected that the setae exchange significant numbers of electric charges with the contacted substrate via the contact electrification (CE) phenomenon. More importantly, it is the CE-driven electrostatic attractions which dictate the strength of Spider-Man's adhesion. These CE-driven electrostatic attractions are mentally controlled by his mutagenic altered cerebellum, which affects his engrams and therefore initiates the capacity of manipulating the flux of his CE-driven electrostatic attractions between various molecular boundary levels. As an advantageous result, in the intimate contact of seta-substrate, eliminating CE-generated electrostatic forces by air ionisation is physically impractical, simply because air ions cannot penetrate the conscious controlled contact interface in order to dissipate surface charges, or in simpler terms it is nearly impossible to prevent Spider-Man from adhering to surfaces. These setae, however, are more densely concentrated in his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feet or hands effortlessly, even sprinting across New York's skyscrapers. He was even able to cling on to a severely damaged helicopter that was dangerously whirling at breakneck speed, in order to rescue the debilitated Yuri Watanabe who was trapped inside the cockpit. **'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man has the clairvoyant ability to sense immediate danger, nicknamed the "spider sense" The "spider-sense" is represented as a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he is briefly immobilised by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, he is still susceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. ***'Radio Frequency Detection': While still in high school, Spider-Man's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. It will buzz louder the closer he gets to the tracer. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': For the most part of his life, Peter has always been a zealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering, with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist at Oscorp. Dr. Octavius, Peter's former employer and a supergenius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality far exceeding graduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. Peter possesses a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, with his thesis of neurotechnology earning him a job as a research assistant with Otto at Octavius Industries. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in bionics, toxicology, virology, nanotechnology, quantum theory, mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied science, neuroscience and technology. He even retains a working knowledge of pigeon ethology. It has further been hinted that Peter was offered a job by somebody with the initials of T.S. (possibly implying Tony Stark). **'Expert Inventor/Engineer': Peter is an talented and prolific engineer. At the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and Spider-Tracers, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. His natural flair for applied science also enabled him to create various devices to help him in his crusade against crime, such as the "Vulture Jammer", which assisted him in defeating the Vulture during their first ever battle. Over the course of ''Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter invents various types of advanced spider-like gadgets to aid him in his operations, such as the Spider-Drone, Impact Web, Electric Web, and numerous more (albeit with the assistance of Otto). He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits with finesse and ease, each perpetuating its own unique ability, owing to his expertise in material design. **'Hacking Intuition': Spider-Man is a proficient hacker, being able to hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments (even mocking the outdated software), Norman Osborn's personal computer, and Oscorp survelliance tech. **'Skilled Investigator': Spider-Man is a skilled detective. He is able to investigate and discover the closely guarded Devil's Breath despite it being a closely-guarded secret. He is even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of the terrorist organization the Inner Demons. *'Marksmanship': In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, allowing him to prevent the catastrophic collapse of a construction crane by webbing up its individual sections in mid-air. *'Skilled Photographer': Though he has no formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. *'Leadership Skills': Spider-Man has shown himself to be a competent leader, *'Expert Combatant': Due to years of extensive experience and brawling, Spider-Man is an accomplished and versatile martial artist. Without receiving any formal training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques, such as capoeira, into his fighting style. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling, specifically to luchra libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. *'Master Acrobat': Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him an excellent acrobat, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers beyond the capacity of any Olympic athlete. *'Indomitable Will': Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit, absolutely devoid of any evil thoughts or temptations. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of his parents and his uncle). Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon him. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the only family he had left. He is also the only person able to resist Mister Negative's corruption-induced potent mind-control, accomplishing this through sheer strength of mind, a feat unheard of before. Spider-Man has, in addition, never yielded in any of his missions, shown by how he has overcome seemingly insurmountable odds with unwavering determination, and hence, it is his indomitable willpower that relentlessly drives him to see his goals to the end. *'Mediocre' Culinary Skills: 'While not incompetent in the kitchen, Peter's cooking leaves much to be desired. According to Aunt May, he is "more help out of the kitchen than in it", and Mary Jane recalls how he caused her apartment to evacuate following a disastrous attempt at making wheatcakes. However, Peter's cooking seems to be improving, having made a chicken curry which MJ deemed as "legit". Equipment Throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter wears three suits that are excluded from the alternate unlock-able suits of the game, but are designed during the plot of ''Marvel's Spider-Man. *'Classic Spider-Man Suit: '''Peter Parker's classic costume, intended to be used for his rise to stardom, but instead became his superhero costume. Comes in two flavors: damaged and repaired. After acquiring the Advanced Suit, the damaged version can be switched to and you can spend tokens to get the repaired version. While the damaged version doesn't have a special power, the repaired version does: "Web Blossom". Its special covers everything nearby in webbing. It's to be expected after basically fighting his way through an entire day with crime all around and a no-holds-barred beat-down involving Fisk. *'Advanced Spider-Man Suit: Peter's upgraded costume. An updated version of his Classic Suit that looks more like modern athletic wear than spandex, with white carbon fibre armour reinforcements on the chest and back logos, backs of his hands, and knuckles. This suit's unique power is "Battle Focus" which causes the Focus Meter to rapidly regenerate over time for a short period, which lets Spider-Man pull off more instant take-downs and lets him spend the meter to heal. The addition of the white accents was inspired by Otto, noting a study that white would provide a greater contrast and therefore slower visual recognition from enemies. The mask has mechanically adjustable eyes, helping Spider-Man control the sensory input from his Spider-Sense and emote. There's also a few more accessories that he's built into it, like a Bluetooth headset synced to his cellphone and a HUD built into the lenses that can help him track things. The black outline of Spider-Man's eyes acts like a camera shutter to enable his mask to visibly emote. This is carried over into many, though not all, of his alternate outfits. *'Anti-Ock Suit: '''The Anti-Ock armour, a suit Peter made to specifically fight Doctor Octopus prior to the final confrontation of the Final Boss fight. It has the Resupply power, which refills Spider-Man's equipped gadgets. Unlocked during the main story. Can be invoked with the Resupply power. Takes copious amounts of beating during the final boss fight, although the post-game version remains intact. The suit is made of the same materials that Otto used for his arms, giving Peter an extra boost of power and protection. The eyes and spider emblem glow yellow. Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man, having built a wide array of web-influenced gadgets to aid him in combat against different opponents in different situations. He has access to eight such gadgets: *Web Shooter *Impact Web *Spider-Drone *Electric Web *Web Bomb *Trip Mine *Concussive Blast *Suspension Matrix Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane Watson became best friends in middle school, and started a relationship during their senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of the game, having broken up because Peter was overprotective of her; however, during that call, Peter responded to MJ's question, "You know, this is why WE broke up!" with, "I thought we broke up so that you could focus on your career?", making two different sides to the story. During the game, Peter and Mary Jane team up to investigate and ultimately defeat Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends up until three months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, when they meet in a restaurant and she invites him to stay in her home after hearing that his new home is being furnished. The two then share a passionate kiss, restarting their relationship. By the time of the Maggia crisis, the two have reached a mutual understanding of their partnership. While the possibility of Peter being the father of Felicia's son puts a minor strain on their relationship, they quickly brush it aside to focus on stopping Hammerhead. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, Aunt May become Peter's last surviving family member. Peter looks up to May for her selflessness and generosity, which inspires him to be better. To keep her from worrying, Peter hides his identity from his aunt. Sadly, May is one of the countless affected by Devil's Breath. By the time Peter retrieves the only portion of the antiserum, May is already on the verge of death, leaving Peter with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. Ben Parker Following the death of Peter's parents, Uncle Ben became Peter's father figure, instilling much of his morality in him. Soon after Peter received his powers, Ben was murdered by a mugger that Peter let go. The knowledge that he was indirectly responsible for his uncle's death was especially traumatic for Peter, pushing him to use his abilities in the service of others rather than his own selfish desires. Yuri Watanabe Yuri Watanabe serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man. Peter describes her as his only friend on the police force. Although she is unaware of Spider-Man's real identity, the two have formed an effective friendship over the years based on trust and mutual respect, and often look out for each other in times of trouble, such as when Spider-Man saves Yuri from a crashing helicopter in Out of the Frying Pan..., or when Yuri takes a wounded Spider-Man to the hospital at the end of the same mission. Spider-Man's care-free, joke-around attitude often clashes with Yuri's no-nonsense personality, however, such as when he brings up his recurring "Spider-Cop" joke with her, which does not seem to amuse Yuri in the slightest—until she eventually accepts it and even goes along with it, albeit very briefly, following the end of the main story. According to Spider-Man, Yuri runs the risk of being fired due to working with vigilantes. Miles Morales Peter first meets Miles Morales at the funeral for the latter's father. Feeling guilty for not being able to prevent Officer Davis' death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter befriends Miles and helps set him up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Following Miles' revelation to Peter that he has acquired spider-related abilities, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man, whom Miles has looked up to for much of his young life. Otto Octavius Having idolized Dr. Otto Octavius since he was six, Peter began working with Otto at Octavius Industries after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. At the start of the game, Peter and Otto are shown working on advanced prosthetic limbs. When Mayor Osborn has Octavius Industries shut down, Peter remains at Otto's side despite the fact that he will no longer be paid. During this time, Otto confides with Peter his history with Osborn, and his impeding loss of motor control. Otto keeps his impending plans against Osborn a secret, including the weaponization of their artificial limb technology. Drunk on success upon the completion of the neural network, Otto is initially dismissive, then resentful of Peter's concerns of the network's obvious flaws. However, as the limbic degradation had not yet taken hold, Otto pretends to listen to Peter's warning and agree to fix the bugs. While his emotional reasoning continues to deteriorate, Otto still values his friendship with Peter, and orders the Sinister Six not to kill Spider-Man during the breakout. In a recording found in his lab, Otto leaves a message for Peter, admitting his pain in potentially losing Peter's friendship but affirming that he believes his actions are just. When the inevitable battle between the two comes, Otto is deaf to Peter's pleas to stop his madness, and casts aside their friendship for the sake of his crusade, even impaling Peter with his mechanical appendages. After he is defeated by Peter, Otto initially curses Peter for turning on him before begging one last time for Peter's help, claiming that his actions were the result of the neural interface affecting his mind. Realizing that the Otto Octavius he knew is gone, Peter reluctantly leaves him to the authorities, ending their partnership for good. Martin Li Peter came to be acquainted with Martin Li through his Aunt May, who volunteers at the F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelter run by Li. Peter often visits there to lend May a hand and, through this, has known Li for quite some time. Li admires how dedicated Peter is to helping others, and acknowledges that Peter reminds him of himself when he was younger. Peter is initially shocked to learn of Li's alter ego as Mister Negative, failing to see why such a generous person would turn to a life of crime. As Spider-Man, he has several encounters with Mister Negative, who unsuccessfully tries to corrupt him. Peter soon realizes that vengeance has consumed Li, and eventually takes him down. Norman Osborn While Peter acknowledges Norman's immorality, he holds no animosity against him due to his friendship with Harry. Felicia Hardy Peter has a complicated and tense relationship with catburglar Felicia Hardy. Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10th, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. In early 2015, Lowenthal gained the role after some initial pushback within Insomniac Games due to him voicing one of the main playable characters for Insomniac's most recently released game at the time, Sunset Overdrive, but ultimately the game's lead writer Jon Paquette convinced the studio to cast him in the role due to his trust in Lowenthal's acting ability. Lowenthal worked with two stunt people throughout the game's development. He tried to differentiate between his voices for Peter Parker and Spider-Man but thought that they could not be totally different and as a result spent a large amount of time "finessing and massaging" his performance to achieve a balance. References Category:Formatting templates Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man